Shadows From the Past
by Hermione17
Summary: A week Before Harry's 6th year he gets letter from Dumbledor saying that Sirius has been caught and given a trial. and Hermione shows Harry a Daily Prophet cliping saying that Lilly and James have been found and are at Salem school of magic


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~~*~ Chapter 1~ A few Letters ~*~~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Harry potter opened his window to let in a scarlet colored owl. He wondered whose owl it was since he didn't know any one with a scarlet colored owl? He took the letter and opened it.  
  
Dear harry  
  
Like her, her name is scarlet no surprise there I got her for sending letters while I was at krums. Well you wont believe it but krum is Crummy, I wish he were an ant so I could squish him. Well now that I've gotten that off of my chest, how is your summer going how are the muggles treating (I cant believe I just wrote that after all I am a Muggle). Oh I almost forgot my uncle John has this cabin in America, and he invited us up for the two weeks before school starts. Ron and my cousin Sera and did I ever mention I have a sister Ananda well she's coming two she's very smart and wall maby two smart. By the way my uncles a wizard (shocker huh I always thought I was the only wizard in my family) and he said he'll get us to Hogwarts. Hope you like your present its sort of small but its still big in a way and its very important I don't know why I had it oh well I have one of my one two.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Hermione C. granger  
  
Ps- sorry it's so long  
  
Harry took a small ring out of the envelope it had a large H carved on in fancy script on top of a green Jewell around the thick band of the ring where different chatters of what harry thought was the zuket alphabet he would check with hermione later. He slipped on the ring and it started to glow bright orange, it grew bigger but not by much and a gold chain grew out he took it off of his finger and put it around his neck. The orange Jewell seemed to have mist swimming around inside. Now three other window pig, and two hogwarts owls.  
  
Harry opened Ron's first  
  
Dear harry  
  
Happy Birthday, did you get a weird ring that turns in to a neackless? I did. Hermione said he got yours and she's sending it dad said it was a zuket loget and that we are descendents of the great zuket. I'm going to send something to dumboldor and hermione. Hope you like your present and see you at hermione's tomorrow  
  
Ron'  
  
He took out Ron's gift it was a qudditch supply set with all of the balls new robes and a broom bag  
  
Next he opened one from hogwarts  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
You have been chosen as a head boy because of the attack's on students last year we find it important for each house to have three heads attached you will find a list of all heads  
  
Albus, dumboldor  
  
  
  
Slithrin- Draco malfoy, Millicent burstrod, and Gary flint  
  
Gryffindor- harry potter, hermione granger, and Ron Weasley  
  
Huffelpuff- alexia her, Jessica green and Joe farm  
  
Ravonclaw- Opal Alexander, Jerry keeth, and tho tho.  
  
  
  
Alright harry said as he opened the next letter it was from hogwarts to but much heavier  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
As you should know you are A prefect and you will need the fowling books along with your regular school books-  
  
1.1 The Prefects Guide to Being a Prefect by Flora Hags  
  
A guide to Perfectness by Greg Florence  
  
Perfect spells- a Book of self-defense for the Perfects of the world by Margaret Maggoty  
  
Also Harry Sirius has gotten a trial and its tomorrow at 1:00 I will pick you up at 8:00 tonight and you will stay at hogwarts, along with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger all three of you will have to talk in the trial.  
  
I will talk to your aunt and uncle to I sent them a letter to but by Muggle mail about you staying with Sirius if he is freed or the Weastly would like to adopt you.  
  
Albus Dumboldor  
  
PS: Bring your Trunk  
  
Without bothering to look at what else was in the envelope harry started to celebrate and then stopped when he realized what could happen to Sirius if he wasn't freed.  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~  
  
'Boy, Get Down Here' shouted Uncle Vernon it was 7:59 at night and harry was just closing his trunk. Dragging his trunk behind him harry went down stairs  
  
'Late' said Uncle Vernon with a sneer just as there was a 'Pop' and an old man with silvery hair and a long beard appeared. This was Albus Dumbledor.  
  
Duddly jumped trying to run his fat Jiggling. And Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's faces had grown pale  
  
'Well I'll be taking harry now' said Dumbledor 'May we use your fire place'  
  
'Well Harry I'm guessing you've used Flu powder before, just shout Warheads' said Dumbledor as he handed harry a packet of flu powder he sprinkled it in the fire and shouted Warheads.  
  
After falling threw the fireplace harry landed in Dumbledors office where Ron and Hermione where waiting.  
  
Harry can I see you and Ron for a minute said Hermione as she started dragging him and Ron toward the hall. When They reached the hall harry realized she was wearing bellbottom jeans and a backless shirt that said "Heartbreakers" and had a picture of a broken hear on the front, she had on dark red lipstick and Blue eye shadow.  
  
About Sirius well, He has 2 Daughters and a son. Did he ever tell you asked Hermione?  
  
No said harry  
  
Well do you know who there mother is or was?  
  
Who said Harry?  
  
Hermione took a daily Prophet Clipping out of her Pocket and read it turns out that the so-called Coma Prophecies have started to come true. Lilly and James Potter Have Been Found in America and are now being Held at the Salem Academy Hospital wing. it turns out that Sirius black who 16 years ago was seen blowing up a street of muggles has children who's mother was none other than Lilly Potter. She stopped when she saw Harrys face  
  
Coma Curse said harry my parents are alive, Sirius and my mother have kids  
  
Yes said Dumbledor as he walked up behind harry you weren't supposed to find out we all agreed that that you would be happier if you didn't find out  
  
Why said harry Pop a woman with reddish hair appeared HARRY she yelled a she ran over and gave him a hug but he didn't hug back  
  
Harrys POV  
  
I had always Thought about what if I met my mother and I had always pictured me inbracing her but here I was not moving not even sure I liked her.  
  
Pop it was my father  
  
He ran up and hugged me but this time I hugged him back and watched my mother's face fall  
  
So what's going on with  
  
Sirius asked my mother getting a sad face from my father oh and Lupin Peter and Molly  
  
Are faces all fell  
  
Wormtail I spat under my breath  
  
What said my father?  
  
Well  
  
Sirius is in Azkaban for betraying you to Voldamort and blowing up a street of muggles said Hermione at least that's what they think  
  
What shouted my mother he would never do that!  
  
We know me Ron and Hermione all said  
  
Well than who did it said my father  
  
Well… said Hermione  
  
Wormtail I said  
  
What said Lilly How?  
  
He's a death eater I said  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~  
  
Ron, What would you say if I asked Hermione to the Opening Ball. I asked Ron later that night  
  
Well said Ron don't yo-  
  
Harry can I talk to you said Hermione as she entered me and Ron's Dorms it was nice having 2 to a room instead of 5 I thought  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Harry, I said when we reached the common room you know about the opening Ball and I was wondering if you would want to go with me.  
  
Yes he said and he jumped up and gave me a hug and we started to kiss when I heard someone run out of the common room. And saw a piece of red hair disappear. I ran out of the common room at an Olympic speed with harry at my tail.  
  
Stop shouted Lilly as we collided and fell on harry  
  
Why where you running asked Lilly  
  
We where looking for Ron  
  
Why she asked  
  
Umm I said  
  
It's ok she said I'm only 19 myself  
  
What said harry?  
  
You don't age during Commas said Hermione how could you have other children than?  
  
Well we, me and Sirius had Serena and Ananda when I was 16 and we had Joey when I was 15 and ½ she said and they're my age  
  
Harry looked disgusted  
  
Well we really have to find Ron I said  
  
Well why did he run asked Lilly?  
  
Well, said Hermione me an-  
  
We have to go and find Ron said harry and he started to walk away and I followed  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
After an hour of looking we went back to Harry and Ron's dorm when we heard something from Neville room we went in to see Ron lying on the bed.  
  
Ron, I whispered  
  
What, he shouted did you just come in here to Kiss if so I can leave. He quieted his voice a little what really makes me mad harry is that I was just telling you What I thought about you asking her out. Said Ron  
  
Ron, Harry Didn't ask me out I ask him. And don't you think your being a little selfish I mean I like harry he likes me can't you at least act happy for us.  
  
Ron put a pillow over his head and me and Harry left and went back to he and Ron's dorm room. When we got there, there was a book on the bed called A Magic Guide- Who's Your True love. At the front there was a lot of text but at the back there was a quiz  
  
Let's try it I said excitedly  
  
Ok said harry  
  
Question #1 I said When you kiss do what do you see A) stars b) fireworks C) lights or B) the floor  
  
I don't know I said  
  
Harry kissed me  
  
Millions of bright lights flashed before my eyes and for the second time that day I heard the sound of someone's running footsteps.  
  
Harry and me followed Ron until he stopped at the door to the bathroom.  
  
That's It I shouted I you aren't being reasonable I didn't act like you are now when I saw you Kissing Cho at the Yule Ball last year.  
  
What shouted Ron in a terrified voice you saw?  
  
YES I shouted  
  
Ok I'm sorry but it's a bit weird, every time I go in to a room yo two are in I see my best friend's Kissing  
  
Hi guys said Lilly as she came out of a classroom with James right behind her.  
  
What happened said James when he saw Harry and Ron's faces  
  
Well Hermione and me are going to the ball together and… well…  
  
We where taking this quiz I put in…  
  
Oh I was just mad because harry and Hermione didn't wait for me to take the quiz Ron Said  
  
Oh said James well harry can I see you and Hermione For a sec  
  
Sure said I said we followed him in to the Astronomy tower  
  
Harry, Hermione you know the book that was on Harry's bed I put it there, did you pass. Asked James in a serious tone of voice  
  
We didn't finish I answered why?  
  
Well I can't tell you until we are sure so you have to finish the Quiz he said and he summoned the book  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Well harry Hermione is without a doubt Your true love said James after we had taken the quiz, which means I have to tell you.  
  
What said harry?  
  
Well to make a long story short, Harry you have Morgan's curse and I'm pretty sure Hermione has it to and that means your both in Danger of the fors-  
  
I have Morgan's curse how can I; I'm a muggle  
  
Yes, but Morgan's best Enemy was a muggle by the name of Nara Granger And Morgan put the Curse on The Granger family and if your one of Nara's Descendents than you have the curse  
  
Oh my god, we could have been killed harry I said  
  
What are you two talking about said harry in bewilderment  
  
Ok I said Morgan was a sorceress who very Highly believed in True Love, but she didn't believe in happily ever after. So she created the Curse and Spread it to 5-wizarding families and 2 Muggle Family's in hope that one day every wizard and every Muggle would have the curse.  
  
And the 7 families said James where The Grangers The Potters The Olsen's The Nelsons The Malfoy's The Colts and The Hensleys added James  
  
So how is that going to kill us said harry?  
  
Well- James started  
  
We don't need to think about that right now I'll tell harry when we need to know I said  
  
Ok said James with a relived look on his face  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Let us all are seated said Wilt Molar the Minister of magic  
  
It was later the next day and we where at the trial  
  
Mr. Black will you please stand  
  
Stop shouted Lilly that is not Sirius Black  
  
Yes it is harry argued  
  
No for one Sirius Black is taller than me, and I'm 19 he's 29 and he Might just be up to the top of my ears, and for another Sirius Black has Brown eyes not blue  
  
And he looks's nothing like Sirius added James  
  
The door burst open and a man that looked to be about 19 or 20 stood in the door  
  
Sirius Lilly said as she looked at the man in the door.  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
A/N so what did you think, this is my first Romance fic so don't be too hard on me. 


End file.
